The Claim Keeper part 7
I was happy, me and Jordan actually got assigned to try and get the flag. When the game started, we charged over to the other team's side. I kept running, and followed the plan. There was enough people to all get in a horizontal line and go so we could still see a teammate at either side. Beside me, I saw Jordan, and some fast looking kid with a large bow. We ran and hid behind trees, and ran some more. I saw the bow kid give me a signal to stop, so I stopped. He ran to a tree and climbed it easily. Hid with my back to a tree.I slowly, stuck my head out to get a view and saw two bulky looking kids walking my way. One had blonde hair and an ugly looking zombie face. He was holding a long 5 foot spear. The other one had black hair and the same strange ugly face. Only he had a big steel war hammer. I walked out from the tree because I knew they saw me. "Hey, hey guys. how about I let you pass me peacefully and you let me pass peacefully?" I asked in hope that I wouldn't get knocked out right there. They just kept walking and smiled. When they got close enough that my sword could reach them I swung with all my force. Then they ducked at the same time as they kicked up and my sword flew right out of my hand. I turned around and shot out for my blade but right before my hand got there, KICK! I opened my eyes and saw a foot coming straight for me. I rolled out of the way just in time and jumped up. Dodged another kick. Then I saw the spear, coming straight for my side. I tried to jump, but it was to fast. ZAP! Next thing I knew, I was on my back lying in the dirt with a huge bleeding gash in my side. No, not today, I'm to young to die, I thought to myself. "Hahaha, hey look Brent, a mud puddle." The one with the hammer said to the other. Then, they picked me up. I felt dizzy, then a swinging motion, then I felt there hands release from me, and then I felt gravity. Slash! I was in too much pain to do anything. So I just lay there, in the dirty puddle. I looked up and instantly, a mettle looking claw with an extremely long arm shot out and snatched the hammer. I looked over from where the claw came from and saw another camper with two large metalic arms. Then, in a flash, an arrow shot and hit the hammer dude in the side and he jumped with surprise and fell over in shock. The other guy picked up the hammer guy and threw him, yes, threw, his friend right at the bow guy. I looked in shock as the bow guy fell out of the tree, and landed with a crack. I looked down at my own injury, only to find skin with no blood. What, how? I stepped up, with anger, that bow guy is cool! I charged. The spear dude, I guess his name is Brent, saw me and ready his spear. He waited, and at then shot out his spear, I dodged to the left, grabbed his spear and ''snap! ''I broke his spear in half. I saw his shocked face, and took my chance. Slam. That was probably his first time with a fist in his face because next thing you know, he's on the ground crying like a toddler who just pinched his finger in the van door as his mom slams it shut. I felt good. Back to Part 1 To Be Continued. Bradenmc3do 00:02, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Category:The Claim Keeper Category:Chapter Page